bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grape Beer Oona/@comment-67.182.132.189-20120501084658
Oona: hey Nonny let's go run to preschool ok Nonny: ok *when oona and Nonny were running* oona: see Nonny I can do it whoa *falls down* Nonny: are you ok oona Oona: no Nonny *crying* Nonny: I have to call a clamulance Oona: no *sobs* Nonny: *when he calls 911* hello Doctor: hello is this an emergency Nonny: yes Doctor: what happened Nonny: when I was running with this girl to preschool and she fell Doctor: ok just wait for a few hours Few hours later *Clamulance sound* oona: ow *crying* 2nd doctor: ok little girl what's your name Oona: my name is oona kuzo 2nd doctor: ok where does it hurt Oona: my foot hurts ow Doctor: ok Nonny you go on to school and I'll see you later Nonny: *starts to cry* Mr grouper: hello everybody exept oona All: hi mr grouper Molly: hey Nonny Nonny: *crying* Molly: what's wrong are you sick Nonny: no *sobs* I can't tell you Gil: hey Nonny where's oona Nonny: uh...she moved away Gil: oh my god Nonny: yeah long story Mr grouper: Nonny I know your sad tell me Nonny: ok but everybody go wait outside and close the door All: ok *when they got outside* Nonny: ok when I was running to preschool I fell on my arm it's scraped see *lying to mr grouper* Mr grouper: is that true Nonny: yes Mr grouper: what color bandage Nonny: orange please is there pink n purple Mr grouper: ok Here Nonny: thanks mr grouper Mr grouper: your welcome When the door got open All: so Nonny why you have 3 bandages Nonny: to make a bandage land All: nice Mr grouper: lunch time sit anywhere even outside Nonny: I'm sitting alone When Nonny got outside Nonny: I miss you oona please feel better When someone came Molly: oh hey Nonny Nonny: Molly can you go away I want peace and quiet and did you hear me Molly: no not really Nonny: ok *kisses Molly* Molly: wha...Nonny why *kisses Nonny* gil: *starts to cry* Molly you...cheated on me Molly: it was not like that Gil: Im braking up with you Molly: but Gil Gil: no means no! Deema: what happened Gil Gil: Molly cheated on me for kissing Nonny Deema: ok do you want to kiss Gil: ok *when deema and Gil kissed* goby: deema You kissed Gil! I'm braking up with you now Deema: I don't care blackface Goby: that's so mean of you deema! Mr grouper: what happened here Nonny: I kissed Molly Molly; I kissed Nonny Deema: I kissed Gil Gil: i kissed deema Goby: deema cheated on me Gil: Molly did the same thing Mr grouper: enough! you all are going back to class and we will have worktime lunch is over and if I see one more kiss you'll stay after school Gil: this is your fault Molly if you hadn't cheated on me! Goby: you shouldn't cheat on me deema! Deema: I'm sorry goby Molly: I'm sorry Gil Deema and Gil: it's ok don't do it again Few hours later Mr grouper: time to to go home let's see oona's not here Nonny then Gil then deema then Molly and finally goby have a nice day All: bye Molly: so Nonny where are you going Nonny: home why Molly: just asking Goby: Nonny why was there a clamulance earlier Nonny: i think someone fell Goby: ok Gil: no I think someone broke his or her leg Nonny: yeah Deema: let's go to the hospital Nonny: no let's go home When they all got home exept Nonny Nonny: hello doctor Doctor: hello Nonny Nonny: where's oona Doctor: in room 3 When Nonny got to room 3 Oona: hi Nonny what happened Nonny: it's hard to explain *inhales deeply* Molly kissed me I kissed her back please don't break up with me Oona: it's ok that usually happeneds when someone doesn't know your feelings I love you do you love me Nonny: yes I love you oona When Nonny and oona kissed Oona: that was great Nonny: yeah oona do you want to go on a date Oona: ok when I get out of my cast The end sad moment then happy moment Nonnyxmolly-2012 1st kiss Gilxdeema 2011-2012 first kiss OonaXnonny 2012 first kiss